Sturmgewehr 44
History The Sturmgewehr 44, or StG 44 for short (also known as MP 43 or MP 44 before renamed by Adolf Hitler), combined traits of a rifle with those of a submachine gun. It had the range and stopping power of a rifle, but had the rate of fire and manageability of the sub-machine gun. Early attempts at such as weapon, such as the FG 42, had limited success due to the fact that they kept the 7.92x57mm Mauser rifle round. The power and kick back of this round was such that weapons were almost unmanageable on fully automatic mode. However, with the development of the 7.92x33mm Kurz ammunition, many of the problems were improved. The shorter, or "Kurz", round had less gun powder which decreased the range somewhat. But the StG 44 still had greater range and more accuracy that submachine guns of the day, and it is lethal at short and medium ranges, in the range under 300 meters, the StG 44 performs better than most other small arms found in WW2 battlefield. The StG 44 is the considered to be the first, true modern-day assault rifle platform, which has to be lightweight, uses intermediate cartridge and is Semi/fully automatic, the gun is also feared by the allies when they first saw it. The StG 44 is the predecessor to the AK-47, despite the designers claim that their design has nothing to do with the StG 44, the concept and operation is very similar. Suggested Tactics in Gameplay The StG 44 is first seen in the later levels of the Brothers in Arms games and is mostly used by the elite enemy units and paratroopers. It is also seen as part of the fire team in the Co-op/Skirmish missions in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. A Sturmgewehr in gameplay, in a sense is like an AK-47 with a ridiculously high amount of recoil. Half the time, the iron sights on the weapon will be useless because your gun is tremoring so much. To counter this, as in reality with any automatic weapon, only fire short bursts with this weapon and don't overuse its ammunition as it is slightly limited, at medium range, fire in 1~2 round burst just like handling BAR. In close quarter, or raiding into enemy defenses, StG 44 is a very useful weapon, even superior than famed BAR and Thompson M1, due to its large magazine capacity, manageable rate of fire and high damage per shot. Salvaging this weapon in later levels is recommended as Fallschirmjager and Panzergrenadier units make extensive use of this weapon, especially the former, and ammunition can be easily found. Those who carry the StG 44 are the one of the most dangerous enemies in Road to Hill 30. Using this weapon at long distance is, like most weapons, an insane idea. In medium ranges the weapon fares slightly better. But in close ranges is where the Sturmgewehr is most effective. Even if you have enemies charging at you, a few random bursts will be able to bring them down, the StG 44 has mid-high damage output, not as much as BAR or FG 42, but will kill in 4 hits, one is only needed if the headshot is scored. This weapon also has a capacity of 30 rounds, ideal for suppressive fire, and you can carry 6 more mags so you should have plenty of ammo to work with. Firing StG 44 without using it's sight is a bad idea, it is much more inaccurate to fire from the hip. Along with M1 Thompson, MP 40 and BAR, FG 42 and the StG 44 is the best weapon for storming enemies positions when other approaches are unavailable. (The MG 42 has too much recoil to be controlled properly for assaulting enemy position) The Sturmgewehr 44 is in-game as the 'German STG 44'. In Hell's Highway, this weapon is not very common and many may use M1928 Thompson instead of the StG 44 in close combat. But if you want, replacing M1A1 Carbine with StG 44 is a good idea. For players like to use German weapons, this and the K43 Sniper are the best choice, you will be deadly at almost any fight against infantry. In the mission "Hell's Highway" the German defenders are largely equipped with StG 44, you can replace this with M1928 Thompson if you like weapon with smaller recoil. Although StG 44 has less rate of fire and magazine capacity, its more controlable than M1928 Thompson and its firepower is good enough for any close range combat, its medium range performance is also superior than any sub-machine gun, makes it a good all-round weapon. ru:StG-44 category: weapons Category:German Weapons